


Little Hot n' Bothered

by xisuthros



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Sexual Tension, wardrobe change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xisuthros/pseuds/xisuthros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has a new outfit, and Caitlin suddenly realized how attractive he looks. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Hot n' Bothered

Caitlin groaned as she slowly sat down at her chair. Cisco looked over in sympathy as he tinkered with his latest piece of tech across the cortex. Monday mornings were not her strong suit, something the engineer knew only too well, especially after a night out. Her usual three cups of coffee turned into five as she logged into her documents and began going over some of the data from their latest meta-human. 

“Hey, have you seen Barry yet this morning?” Cisco asked without looking up from his work. “He said he was going to give the new treadmill a test run, something about trying to see if he could time-travel with it.”

Caitlin stopped reading and flashed him an alarmed look. “Why would he want to do that? Doesn’t he remember the last time he did that? A black hole erupted over Central City.” 

Cisco chuckled. “Yep. Which is why I rigged the treadmill to stop the second he gets to Mach 1. Seeing him flying into the wall while simultaneously preventing a black hole will make this Monday somewhat bearable. Anyways, its payback for him messing up my suit last week.” 

She laughed, but finally got him to look up at her. “Hey, you know that wasn’t his fault.” Caitlin reminded him. “That meta really had a way with plasma.”

Cisco’s expression was dry. “Barry can move fast enough to break through the fabric of reality. Is it really so hard to dodge an attack not even fast enough to break the highway speed limit?” Rolling her eyes but smiling good-naturedly, Caitlin went back to her work.

Just then, the Scarlet Speedster himself flashed into the room, sending papers flying and making Cisco yelp when he accidentally shocked himself due to his surprise. Barry placed a hand on his shoulder apologetically. 

“Sorry buddy.” He said while Cisco just looked at him incredulously. “I’ll call first next time.”

The engineer guffawed. “That’s the last thing you need; to announce yourself whenever you go into a room. That suit won’t stretch to accommodate your ginormous head.” He smiled as Barry rolled his eyes. 

Barry nodded to Caitlin and flashed her a smile. “Morning! What’re you up to?”

Caitlin wasn’t listening; she was too busy trying to process what he was wearing.

The speedster’s normal attire consisted of sweaters, button-up shirts, and slacks; the kind of attire one would expect from someone who works for the police department. He always looked good, but right now he looked downright sinful. His sweater had been replaced by a slightly worn leather jacket, with a white henley underneath. His slacks had given way to dark jeans that seemed to...hug him in all the right places. Barry had also gotten a haircut, and even from a few feet away she could smell his cologne, the one that always made her weak at the knees. Everything was just right; his eyes, his smile, the way he held himself...

“...Caitlin? Hello? Earth to Caitlin?”

She shook herself and saw that Barry had come a little closer and was eyeing her quizzically. 

“You okay?” He asked. “You look a little bothered.”

Oh you have no idea, she thought. “I’m fine.” She managed, swallowing thickly and shifting her legs slightly. “What’s with the new getup?” Caitlin motioned at his frame, causing him to look down at himself.

“Oh, Joe found some old boxes that had clothes from back when he was my age. He was going to throw them out, so I thought I’d try something new.” She was going to have to kiss Joe the next time she saw him. “Does it look bad?” He asked. “I thought the jeans were a bit much.” He turned to display them, causing her to nearly have a heart attack right there on the spot.

“No!” Said a little quickly, causing him to raise his eyebrows. “I mean,” She retracted. “it looks fine. You clean up nice, Mr. Allen.” Nice save.

Barry smiled at her, blue eyes practically glittering, then turned to Cisco. “What’d you think, Cisco?” She had mentally grapple with herself to check him out once his back was turned. She lost.

The engineer looked him over and gave a thumbs-up. “Lookin’ sharp! Though I have to say, the Fonz called and he wants his leather jacket back.” Cisco laughed when Barry flipped him off by scratching his temple with his middle finger. 

“Whatever.” He said, then turned back to Caitlin. “So what’s new? Any metas come on the radar?”

Heat pooled low in her belly when he came behind her and placed his hands on the back of her chair while he looked at the screens. As his scent washed over her from behind, Caitlin could swear her heartbeat doubled. 

“Oh, not much.” She managed, mentally chiding herself for acting this way. Seriously, what was wrong with her? “Nothing on the radar right now, but I’m sweeping every accessible camera in Central City looking for anything that’s out of the ordinary. For now, it seems the metahumans are taking a break.” She applauded herself for keeping her voice steady.

Barry must have nodded because he touched her shoulder briefly (making her almost melt right there) and came over to stand in front of the screens. “Well, in that case, it seems like the perfect time for me to test out my treadmill theory. Maybe I can finally be able to time-travel without some catastrophe happening.” Caitlin had enough presence of mind to notice Cisco trying to keep from smiling.

“I rigged that baby to go as fast as you can go.” The engineer said, standing up and walking over to tap a few buttons on one of the touch screens. “You were going Mach 3 the last time you time-travelled, so you need to go at least that if you want to have a chance to do it again. Hey, maybe you could go back in time and give some homeless guy from the 50s that jacket. You could be a real hero.” Barry gave him a deadpanned look.

As he and Cisco walked over to the improved treadmill, Caitlin kept glancing over from her work to watch as Barry began to hook up the various wires and cables needed for the device to work. She couldn’t get over how good he looked, and it made her seriously ask herself why she hadn’t done anything about these feelings that had suddenly awakened inside her. She had admitted to herself a long time ago that she was in love with Barry Allen, but the time had never been right for her to tell him that. Caitlin wasn’t a fool; she saw the way he looked at her now and then and suspected that he might have the same feelings for her as well. But both of them had seemed content to just remain as friends, and Caitlin up till this point had told herself that it would just ruin their friendship. But seeing him bend over and lift up a large pipe before taking off the jacket in preparation to run was making her think things that caused her thighs to tighten and her mouth to water. How could one simple outfit change make her want to pull him into the nearest closet and have her way with him?

They disappeared from view and just as she was getting her heartbeat back under control, Caitlin heard Cisco call out from within the treadmill room. “Hey Caitlin, can you come in here and put the heart-monitors on Barry? Before we do this time-traveling thing, we need to do his daily check-up. Harry will have a fit if we don’t.”

That was it. She was going to combust with the dirty emotions running through her veins. This is going to be a long day, she thought to herself as she slowly got up from her chair and walked toward the treadmill room, groaning for an entirely different reason than a Monday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I have a thing for guys in leather jackets and henleys..... mmmm I'm going to hell <3 :P


End file.
